


Tell me why I'm waiting for you?

by Yukixteya



Series: Haikyuu Angst [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Lives, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukixteya/pseuds/Yukixteya
Summary: "Yer can date me ya know?""What?""If this is your silly game, I'll play with you for a week. No string attached afterwards.""gotcha omi omi."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu Angst [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Tell me why I'm waiting for you?

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at 3 am in the morning and decided to write a book cuz why not since I'm high on coffee and have crazy 3 am thoughts right now.

Sakusa Kiyoomi. A 16-year-old boy from Itachiyama institution was one of the top 3 aces in Japan. He's a germaphobe, has insanely flexible wrists, hates losing to people and prefers to be anti-social at all times. His cousin, Komori Motoya was always there to help him in social settings. But things changed when Sakusa met Miya Atsumu during the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp. This 17-year-old boy who was a setter in Inarizaki High not only pulled Sakusa out of his comfort zone to talk to him and have more experience in social settings which allows him to hold a conversation with people, but he has also caught the attention of Sakusa. His golden-brown eyes, blonde hair and his strong Kansai accent have seemed to catch the attention of Sakusa Kiyoomi, who never seem to pay any attention to people. Every time Sakusa pass by Miya, his heart will skip a beat, followed by a slight pink blush on his cheeks. Sakusa has fallen head over heels for Miya Atsumu and he has to wrap up his feelings in a box before anyone finds out. Soon that feeling of his was buried deep down in his heart until one day, his choices of becoming a pro volleyball player led him into unwrapping that box of feelings once again.

Shit.

That was what he thought when he first entered the gymnasium of his school. He picked the MSBY Black Jackal team. It seemed liked a bad choice for him once he saw Hinata and Bokuto fooling around. He sighed as he walked into the gymnasium slightly to where Bokuto and Hinata were playing a fool, proceeded to place his bag aside in the corner where he thought that it was presumably clean enough to put his bag and rubbed his temples slightly, knowing that it's gonna be a long day with them in the team. Just as he thought his day couldn't get any worse then that, someone was at the door gasping for air as he managed to shout, "SORRY I'M LATE! My professor was holding me back." That's when Sakusa turned his head to the back almost so quickly to check who was speaking this rather weird accent. Without a doubt, Miya Atsumu was standing there, panting and looked like he needed a serious amount of oxygen to be delivered to him as quickly as possible. Sakusa stared in shock as Bokuto and Hinata were staring at Atsumu. Then Atsumu turned his head, finally noticing Sakusa standing over there like a mannequin.

"Heya Omi Omi, yer face is looking weird. d'ya eat something wrong?"

Sakusa shakes his head before replying to Atsumu with a cold face he had all the time. " No, I didn't." Atsumu smiled and continued to talk to bokuto without paying much attention to Sakusa face that was already turning red from embarrassment. 

“Yer know, omi-Kun.... yer can considering dating me if yer gonna be single.” Atsumu smirked as they were eating at Osamu onigiri restaurant. It has became a daily routine for them since they got closer ever since the day they met.  
Sakusa spat out his food in shock. What on earth is this man saying?  
“Sakusa san, I bet yer wouldn’t wanna date this germ. Rather disgusting this guy...” osamu started.  
“Shut yer trap, dumbass.” Atsumu fired back, forgetting all about the things he just said to sakusa.  
“What yer gonna do bout it. Lame.” Osamu started again as he went back to the kitchen to prevent any counter arguments from Atsumu.  
“Tsk. He gonna regret it so much later.” Atsumu mumbled to himself while sakusa was back to chewing his food.  
“Sooooo omi kun what d’ya think bout my amazing proposal?” Atsumu said, back to facing sakusa as he smirked slightly again.  
“Is this some sort of sick game you wanna play or something? Fine I’ll play with you. One month and after that no string attached. How about that?” Sakusa started.  
“Right! No string attached after this. Who knows it might work?” Atsumu said teasingly.  
Sakusa didn’t answer him. He knew even if he loved Atsumu deeply, Atsumu will never feel the same. 

That one month was filled with painful love. Atsumu dragged Sakusa to places that was beautiful, they cuddled together in bed, watching movies as they joked around. Turns out they really enjoyed each other company despite their clashing personalities. It was a painful day when they ended the week.  
“Omi omi, I don’t want us to end.” Atsumu said, on the verge of crying.  
“Enough miya, there was never us in the first place.” Sakusa snapped. Tired of knowing that things will never work out between them. He knows he was never gonna treat him well. Atsumu flinched at the name he was called. He was usually called Tsumu but he was suddenly called miya. As tears fell down his face he shouted, “I’VE WAITED FOR YOU FOR YEARS. TELL ME WHY I’M WAITING FOR SOMEONE, LIKE YOU THAT DOESNT GIVE A DAMM ABOUT ME?!” Sakusa flinched. He looked at Atsumu as he said, “I never loved you. I was just going along with your stupid game.” He then watched Atsumu disappear into the nearby roads. As he saw the car driving in high speed towards Atsumu, he reacted quick as he pushed Atsumu aside, taking the hit which sent him flying. Atsumu gasped in horror as he ran towards Sakusa, hugging him and crying. “WHY DID YOU PUSH ME!” He screamed as more tears ran down his cheeks. Sakusa opened his eyes slightly. “I loved you too much till I’m scared of losing you or not treating you too well” Sakusa cried slightly as he touched Atsumu face one last time. “Stay happy for me... I love you...so...much.” His hand dropped as Atsumu hugged him tighter and cried even harder. A funeral was held afterwards. As Sakusa coffin was lowered into the ground, Atsumu looked at The Coffin one last time before falling to the ground crying, in hopes that this was just a horrible dream that he will wake up from. After the funeral, Atsumu hid in his room crying for weeks and months. Osamu couldn’t do anything to help or save him from this grieve.  
“Yer needa eat. I don’t care but yer needa start taking care of yourself. You haven’t been sleeping well, eating well and you never went to volleyball practice for a week! I want to see you happy tsumu....” Osamu might be an ass to Atsumu at times, but he refuses to see him hurt like this anymore. Atsumu sighed, looked up at Osamu before crying again, “samu...if I didn’t make that stupid joke, will omi still be alive..?” Osamu sighed before sitting down on Atsumu bed, patting his head before hugging him tightly. Atsumu cried harder as he played back the memories of him and Sakusa being together for a month.  
“He is in a place where he can see you...I’m sure he doesn’t want to see you unhappy so stay strong tsumu, live your life till it’s really done and find him again in your next life.” Osamu managed to say, in hopes of cheering Atsumu up. “Yer right samu, I will join omi omi someday in my next life and I will be able to live with him forever.” Atsumu dried his eyes, smiled at Osamu before heading to the shower and eating well. Atsumu lived his life to the very fullest for Sakusa. He pulled out the photos they took together during their one month to remind him that Sakusa was waiting for him in their next path of lives. 

Time passed really quickly and Atsumu was ready to leave. He lived to his fullest as he lay on his bed, holding onto the photographs that he still treasured dearly as he passed away peacefully. Osamu was the first to realise his death but he smiled and looked up to the sky. “Tsumu...yer did it...you lived your best life and yer with him forever...” 

Atsumu was then buried right beside his lover, sakusa kiyoomi....

“Ne, you must be new here! What’s yer name??”  
“Sakusa kiyoomi! What about you?”  
“Miya Atsumu! I hope to be good friends with you throughout our elementary school years!”  
“Same here!”  
And just like that, they found each other again in their next lives. As they proceeded to working adults, the only thing that changed between them is a ring attached on their ring finger and a beautiful daughter they adopted.  
“I love you...”  
“I love you too...”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this story that I somehow managed to pull off at 3 am. Recently I have a craving for sakuatsu stories but I haven't found any interesting ones yet. So if y'all have any suggestions please tell me. My story is really confusing too so idk why I wrote this but owells.  
> my social media:  
> Instagram: @tsukki.bakka  
> Twitter: @teya_san  
> Wattpad: @tsukkixbaka


End file.
